Dancing Queen
by LiliRush
Summary: El día después al baile de graduación puede traer varias sorpresas para cierto chico pelinegro, desde limpiar un poco de vómito, hasta pensar que el amor de su vida puede corresponderle al fin...


Qué hay chiquilines! He hecho otro fic, lo tenia guardado desde hace años así que no me culpen por un final tan horroroso xD Espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier queja, duda, comentario, reto o sugerencia me lo pueden hacer saber (:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi fic anterior, de verdad se los agradezco (':

Ya pues disfruten n.n

Logan POV

Pip pip pip pip pip (No tengo idea de cómo poner una alarma xD)

Alargué la mano y apague la molesta alarma como pude…soy un tonto, ¿por que puse alarma si me desvele tanto ayer? Me levanto de la cama como puedo y voy al baño, regreso y veo mi celular en el buró, no tengo mensajes ni llamadas nuevas pero ya son las 11 de la mañana, bueno, después de semejante fiesta la de anoche ya era hora de levantarme, era domingo, lo que significaba que me tocaba limpiar la casa…genial! Lo peor de todo es que a mi se me ocurrió la astuta idea de hacer un horario de quehaceres domésticos para que no le tocara hacerlo todo a mamá Knight, lástima que me toco el domingo, el día de mayor flojera, da igual, primero comeré algo

Llego a la mesa y me doy cuenta que me da asco ver o pensar en comida, no sé porque pensé que tenía hambre, realmente tengo sed, busco algo de agua fresca, cuando veo una nota en el refrigerador:

_Querido Loggie Bear_ –La letra está chueca, se que fue Kendall el que escribió eso y se estaba riendo, por ello se ve así, imagine su risa y la de Carlos pero lo pase por alto.

_Nos hemos ido a la plaza comercial a distraernos un rato, bueno no, mamá nos obligo a ir para comprarnos ropa, tienen suerte de que estuvieran tan dormidos para que ella no los llevara también._

_En fin, es domingo y solo queríamos recordarte que te toca la limpieza JA-JA Litos vomito ayer y no limpie. Disfruta (:_

_Con amor para Loggie Bear: Kendall_ –Esta parte también estaba casi ilegible así que de nuevo se estaban riendo, ja, que graciosos, no me agrada la idea de pasar mi domingo limpiando vomito de litos, pero ya que.

Con desanimo me dirijo a la habitación de Kendall y Carlos y mi mente comienza a funcionar de a poco, ayer fue nuestro baile de graduación Nothing Even Matters y fue una locura! Comencé peleando por la cita que tenia Camille y terminé bailando con "Jamie", noto instantáneamente mi cara completamente caliente, de seguro me ruboricé, y caigo en la cuenta…Kendall escribió en la nota _tienen suerte de que estuvieran tan dormidos _lo que significa que había alguien más en la casa, no estaba solo…

Podía ser o bien Katie o…fui corriendo al cuarto de Katie y Mamá Knigt, no hay nadie ahí…pero cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta que en la cama contigua estaba James dormido? Me regreso al cuarto que comparto con el niño bonito y lo veo tranquilamente dormido en su cama, tiene el pecho descubierto lo que hace que se vea realmente sexi y antojable, ay no, noto que se agota el espacio de mis pantalones, no puedo estar pensando así de mi mejor amigo! Pero incluso como una chica se veía tan bien…

No, me obligo a salir del cuarto, no sin antes mirar por última vez al castaño, aún tiene sus mejillas pintadas de un alegre rosa, lo que hace que se vea mas adorable aun, el vestido de Camille estaba tirado en el piso, lo veo y recuerdo a "Jamie" con el…no, no, no, cierro la puerta del cuarto con cuidado para no despertarlo, y me voy a buscar un trapeador y una cubeta para el desastre de Carlitos.

Uff como amo los domingos de limpieza –nótese el sarcasmo en mis pensamientos-, camino tranquilo hacia la habitación de Kendall y Carlos y pienso en lo que "La cara" me hace sentir cuando lo veo…apenas ayer estaba tratando de sabotear la cita de Camille y hoy parecía que no podía dejar de pensar en él, tenía que aceptar que ya tenía mucho tiempo enamorado de él…me niego a decir su nombre porque sé que si lo pienso me pondré nervioso de nuevo, y tiraré las cosas y no quiero tirar la cubeta con vomito de Carlos qué asco!, bueno, creo que ahora si es hora de comer algo, iré a preparar desayuno a la mesa.

-Loggie, te hice el desayuno porque te vi muy ocupado limpiado el cuarto de Kendall, espero que no te moleste

Aun tiene los ojos un poco rojos por dormir, el cabello despeinado y se le nota ese tono de inocencia cuando hace una cosa para que los demás aprecien su esfuerzo, aun así no puedo evitar el sobresalto de verlo aparecer de la nada, y además, el sonrojo de mi cara al ver su musculoso abdomen sin camisa, él también lo nota, se ruboriza y se da la vuelta

-Bueno, entiendo que no me quieras ver por lo de anoche, fue una noche de copas una noche loca no? Siento mucho que perdieras tu cita con Camille

-No seas tonto James, me la pase mejor de lo que esperaba anoche, es solo que no se si tú te la pasaste bien o te humille demasiado.-noto más calor en las mejillas, por lo que mi voz en la última frase se va apagando de a poco

-No Loggie, no te preocupes, la verdad es que me encantó bailar contigo. –su voz también se torna débil y puedo distinguir como se nota un tono rosado más intenso en sus mejillas

-Y que hay de desayunar?- Intento que mi voz suene natural, y cambio de tema para no pasar más vergüenzas y temor al pensar que mis sentimientos de amor no sean correspondidos por el chico Cuda, pero el solo hace una mueca y el rubor desaparece de manera fugaz

-Realmente no se cocinar Loggie –me ruborizo al escuchar ese sobrenombre, viniendo de él me encanta como suena- sabes? Hice el intento de hacer unos huevos fritos, juro que lo hice pero al darles la vuelta arme un desastre en la cocina y,

-¿Qué hay de desayunar Jamie?- Lo miro a los ojos con ternura, es un lindo gesto que haya intentado hacerme el desayuno

-Eeemmm…bueno realmente si no quieres no lo comas, no me molestaría la verdad, solo hice el intento por que te quiero…digo quiero darte de comer…ay digo te vi ocupado y te hice el desayuno pero si no quieres no comas.- Tenia un intenso rubor en las mejillas y la ultima oración le había salido con un tono de enojo tan divertido que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, el solo me vio e hizo un puchero con los labios, Dios se veía tan irresistible…

-Perdón James, si quiero, pero no me has dicho que es el desayuno, podría por favor su real majestad decirme que hizo de real desayuno?

-Cereal con leche- Sus pucheros iban en aumento y no pude evitar reír aun mas por su intento de desayuno, el me vio y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que me quitan el aliento. –Pero no es cualquier cereal, es cereal real, preparado de la real realeza para su real majestad.

-JAJAJAJA está bien Real Reyna, comamos antes de que se aguadé

-No se preocupe real Rey, no le he puesto la leche

Era tan impresionante James intentando ser atento conmigo que no pude evitar reírme una vez más, aunque mis dudas se disipaban de a poco, en verdad parecía que me quería…

-Puedo poner un poco de música mi real majestad? –Le pregunte haciendo una reverencia

-Claro que puede vasallo

-Vasallo?

-Jajaja perdón, real Rey, usted no podría ser un vasallo jamás, dado que ya es mi rey- se ruborizo una vez mas y no pude evitar ruborizarme yo también, así que fui al estéreo, y puse desde mi memoria una canción que supuse quedaría con el ambiente que fuimos creando Jamie y yo, mientras, el sacaba la leche del refrigerador

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life__  
__See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

-Me concede esta pieza mi real majestad? James me miro atónito y no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar mi mano, mientras lo jalaba hasta la sala, rezando por no quebrar nada, las noches de fiesta no te dejan muy estable que digamos…

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen__  
__Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine__  
__You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life__  
__See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

Comenzamos bailando un tranquilo vals, mirándonos a los ojos, mientras lo repegaba un poco más a mi cuerpo, no sabía cómo estaba pasando esto, usualmente soy yo el tímido pero ahora parecía el dominante, y el niño bonito no hacía nada para cambiar esto, al parecer le gustaba este singular cambio de papeles, no sabía lo que me decían sus ojos pero al parecer me rogaban por un beso, como yo era el que llevaba el control, pensé que nada mas podría salir mal, así que me fui acercando lentamente a su hermoso rostro, hasta que pude sentir su dulce respiración chocando contra la mía, podía escuchar tanto su corazón como el mío, latiendo desbocados en nuestros pechos, ya había comenzado y nada iba a poder arruinar el momento…nada…

_You're in the mood for a dance__  
__And when you get the chance..._

No lo voy a pensar más, lo amo, si no lo hago ahora nunca lo hare, me acerque a sus labios y despacio los fui juntando con los míos, sentí como al instante se tenso, su corazón parecía latir mas rápido aun, sentía que se iba a separar de mi en cualquier momento, pero ya había esperado mucho para eso, lo tome por la cintura y comencé a besarlo salvajemente, desesperado, el había sido todo lo que me había faltado estos últimos años, desde que éramos niños lo quería, desde el primer instante en que lo vi me enamoré de él, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, pedí acceso a su boca tocando sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, a lo que solo recibí un gemido por parte de mi Real Reyna, así que no desaproveche la oportunidad para explorar su boca, sentía mil emociones llenando mi cuerpo y la adrenalina me daba fuerzas para no parar, el comenzó a apretarme más y me tumbo en el sofá para ponerse arriba de mi, oh no, es mi momento Jay Jay, lo siento, no me iba a dejar dominar por ti ahora, consíguete tu oportunidad, le di la vuelta y quede ahora yo arriba, el se rio, excitado no tardo en volver a pegar sus labios a los míos, era el mejor momento de mi vida, nadie me lo podría arrebatar…

De pronto escuche el cerrojo de la puerta y unas risas, eran Carlos y Kendall, demonios, James y yo nos incorporamos al instante y nos fuimos a la mesa, no pude evitar no fijarme en el gran bulto que se había formado en su pantalón, y al parecer él se fijo en el mío por que solo sonrió y se mordió los labios, se le veían hinchados por nuestro gran beso y eso me excito aun mas.

-Crees que siga molesto por lo de Loggie bear?- La voz de Carlitos sonaba cargada de risa

-Espero que sí, si no que desperdicio de tinta no crees?- Mas carcajadas de parte de Kendall y Carlos, que en ese momento abrieron la puerta

-Llegamoooos Logie Bear!

-Como te fue con el vomito de Litos? Jajajajaja

-Hey, por que están tan serios?

-Parece que vieron un fantasma

-Aaaaaaaaaa un fantasma en Palm Woods, corran por sus vidas!

-Ay no, no de nuevo, ya vuelvo chicos, pero en serio se ven algo raros.

El rubio cerró la puerta y salió con los hombros caídos, parecía que Carlos era su niño chiquito y debía estar al pendiente de él siempre, ahora que lo pienso, siempre ha estado al pendiente de él también, puede que su relación sea de algo más que amigos…bueno no importa, tengo asuntos más serios que atender ahora, miro al niño bonito, el sigue mordiéndose los labios, sus ojos se ven cargados de deseo, parece que nada lo detendrá, se acerca a mí y me toma por la cintura para posar de nuevo sus deliciosos labios en los míos, no sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero se escuchan de nuevo los chicos en el pasillo, no importa nada, nos tiramos al sillón, es una guerra por el dominio cuando de pronto se abre la puerta de nuevo, pero esta vez no nos importa, el amor que siento por el castaño es tan grande que no me importa lo que piensen los demás, lo amo, lo amo demasiado

-Te amo Jamie

-Y yo a ti Logie bear

-Y nosotros a ustedes tortolos- La voz del rubio suena entre burlona y feliz, los volteamos a ver y nos reímos los cuatro juntos, al parecer ellos están de acuerdo, ahora si nada podrá hacer que el niño bonito y yo estemos juntos

-Los dejaremos un rato, creo que tienen mucho amor que demostrarse y no creo que Litos sea capaz de ver tal acto de perversión

-Perversión? Solo se están besando Kendall no seas exagerado

-Por ahora- dice Jay Jay mientras me mira a los ojos casi con lujuria, me encanta pensar que yo soy el único que lo pone así de excitado

-Bueno chicos los vemos al rato, vayan a su cama mejor, no manchen el sillón ahí nos sentamos todos, y diviértanse pillines- la última frase la dice levantando la ceja a lo que James y yo reímos sin control

-¿Por qué van a manchar el sillón Kendall? ¿Comerán en él?

-Vamos a la piscina Carlitos, mientras me quejo de por qué tengo que ser yo quien te explique eso

-Siiiiiiii piscinaaaaaaa!-Carlos cerró la puerta casi con urgencia, así que me levante del sofá y jale a James a nuestro cuarto, no sin antes poner nuestra canción

-Me concede bailar esta pieza mi Reyna?

-Claro que si mi rey, aunque no creo que lo que quiera hacer sea bailar precisamente

-Dejémoslo en bailar, tu y yo sabemos que no haremos eso de todos modos- se muerde el labio y me sigue al cuarto, cierro la puerta con una sonrisa y no dejo de pensar en la suerte que tuve en ese baile, le subo a la música para que no se escuchen los gritos que pronto comenzarán a escucharse de James; no vayan a asustarse en Palm Goods…


End file.
